Diamond-like carbon (DLC) coatings typically comprise an amorphous combination of carbon and hydrogen that is capable of providing a durable protective coating for optical and other surfaces. However, adhesion between a single layer DLC coating and certain underlying materials is often a problem. In addition, the optical transmissivity of single layer DLC coatings is limited, which can limit their ability to be used in certain optical applications.